Burn't Soldiers
by EightBells
Summary: Sanctuary never felt so alone as it did now. She had been here for a while, sitting down on the dirty pavement that was embedded into the ground of this godforsaken hell hole of a planet.


**Disclaimer: I don't own borderlands or it's characters.**

Sanctuary never felt so alone as it did now. She had been here for a while, sitting down on the dirty pavement that was embedded into the ground of this godforsaken hell hole of a planet. When she very first arrive on Pandora she hadn't had much of a chance to actually take in the setting of it all. To busy either running for her life or blowing some psycho's face off. But once the fighting and constant struggle to stay alive was at bay for a short while, she finally had a chance to really see what she exactly she gotten in to. She knew it was better then Athens; this was practically paradise compared to what she used to live on. But there was doubts, a lot of doubts. She never knew that so much blood could be spilled in just a matter of minutes. Coming to Pandora she should've knew that killing was a yes factor here. People killed for survival for money or for just some twisted blood sport. She just never could've even fandom that the people you thought cared about you the most could so easily turn out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. Killing and injuring what was to be thought one of their own.

"You knew her…" her words whisper softly to the giant above her as she stared up at his bronze eyes. He's and her eyes were glued to each other as they stared in silent, nothing could be heard other then the wind that would hiss occasionally, messing up her soft blue hair as it whispered into one ear and left it's silent nothings in the other.

She didn't move the strands of hair that cover a side of her face, she was hoping that it would conceal her, like a mask. Making it hide true emotions that was daring to dart out. "Did you know that all of this would happen? Did you know that'd she-" not being able to control the tears that streamed out of her eyes. She hid her face between her knees as she quietly cried to herself, she wrapped her arms tighter around her legs, holding onto herself thinking that the tighter she held on the less likely she would be to fall. The wind continued it's hissing but her sobs seemed to get louder as the wind whipsered once more throughout her ears. After what seemed like a internity of endless tears and the howling wind, she lifted her head to meet the eyes of the gaint once more. With tears still drying on her cheeks she stared once more at those bronze eyes. The eyes seem to peer right into her looking at her with up most sincerity and understanding.

"Did you know that..she was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode? Is that why you distanced yourself from her…not wanting to get to close because you felt as if she might drag you down with her? Or was it that you loved her so much that you knew if what happen to you as it did, it would only cause for even more mass destruction?" She would wait for a reply that would never come. She still had so many questions that seemed to be forever unanswered but self consciously she answered her own questions without her even knowing it. But she'd still ask and still want a answer that she felt only he'd know th truth to. "You were always trying to protect her."

"But even he couldn't protect her from herself."

Maya shifted her gaze over to the owner of the voice, seeing the hunter come slowly around the Memorial of bloodwing. Maya didn't move or even try to wipe the tears that were nearly all most invisible by now. She just continued to remain the same as the hunter walked towards her. Stopping between both Bloodwing's and Roland's statutes. He looked wistfully at the statues before taking a drink of the bottle that was latched in his hands. After finishing his long swing of toxic he looked at Maya who had been looking at the bottle and then to his face. He slowly approached the siren as she looked away from him and once more stared into the eyes of Roland's. She didn't flinch as she felt the hand of Mordecai's rested on her shoulder.

"None of us could have ever know that this could of happened." She heard Mordecai speak, his hand tighting around maya's shoulder as he continued.

"I mean one minute we're all eating cold pizza and drinking takk ale at Moxxi's.…then the next we're all arguing and fighting over things that doesn't even make sense…" Maya forces her eyes closed and squeezing them together hoping that she would just see black and not the memories that haunted her.

"Slowly but surely that's when all the bad shit started to happen. We were so blinded, we all thought it was her finally grieving at first but when it all started to progress into something that we never even expected.."

She tried to block it all out. But it doesn't work flashes of everything pours throughout her head. She gets lost in her mind letting it all pull her away from the real world. The smiles, the looks, the moments the felt so intimate, but were nothing more than childish imagination. Everything good was through her mind first but once the good was finish the bad was next to see..the remarks, the haunting paranoia that plagued the mind, the accusing, the fire that almost killed and the fire that did.

She snapped back to reality once Mordecai's sobs were heard. She tried to turn and face him but his hand tighten once more around her shoulder it didn't hurt. He'd never hurt her it was just his way of telling her that he didn't want to be seen in his present state, and she understood stood that. She felt his hand released off of her before his footsteps were heard. She did turn around this time to see him just a few steps away from her. His hands on his hips and his head hanging low to the ground. Maya stood up and fully faced his direction. She didn't move towards him she just watch as the man stood there almost looking frozen as he stood still. Moments pass as nothing happened not baring to look at the man standing before her any longer she hang her head down frowning as the silent and the memories that started to haunt her once again.

"I just thought she cared about us ya know?"

Maya's head darted up as she watched the hunter walk away he stop for a moment to look at bloodwing's statue. "Te extraño muchísimo, hermoso" He whispered to the statue before looking back over at Maya. "I think you should go and get some rest now." Maya nodded in silent agreement as Mordecai walked off not even waiting for Maya's answer. She watched as he's silhouette faded in with the dark streets of sanctuary .

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"You hear that, that's sanctuary cheering our names!" Axton said proudly as Salvador was making cheers and screams of what was suppose to be fans of their crew. Gaige laughed loudly as Salvador cheered on as Axton flexed his arms, and started to kiss both of his muscles. "You wish" Gaige remarked stopping both Salvador and Axton from their crazy fantasy.

Maya chuckled and rolled her eyes as she heard the three from behind her argue. They had finally made it through the first trials Pandora had to hold. Getting almost killed their first day here, didn't really help what little they knew about the planet, and upon learning that getting almost killed by the man who was suppose to be wanting their help, and learning that he's the man that started this whole war on Pandora. Made a actual good story to tell, so others caught news of it real fast and before they knew it the vault hunters were on their way to meet the Crimson Raiders to help take down the man who now became a plague to everyone and thing on Pandora. Handsome Jack.

Maya stopped in her tracks causing all the other vault hunters to bump into her. They were all going to ask what the big deal was until the saw exactly what Maya was looking at.

They made it. Finally sanctuary.

"Alright guys don't screw this up, we're a bunch of total kick ass vault hunters and we need everybody to know that. Axton told the group as the walked through sanctuary doors.

"Well maybe you should-be outside then." Gaige resorted laughing hysterically when she saw Axton's face. Even the other vault hunters couldn't help but to laugh at the commando.

Maya took noticed of her surroundings as the other vault hunters continued to still pick on the commando. Sanctuary was different from what she expected. Dusty streets, loud people, and worn out buildings. She wasn't to surprise though, considering how their journey started out anyways.

"You do know where we're suppose to meet them at right?" Maya ask the commando without taking her eyes off the streets around them. People whispered and pointed at the tattoos that were glowing brightly on her arms. She could've swore she heard someone say "We have another one, great." But she brushed it off, clearly her head was playing tricks on her.

"Yeah its right around this corner" Axton answered, as they all passed around the corner. All of them stopped for a split second to look at each other before everyone nodded their head, in silent agreement that they were all ready for Pandora's next trials.

They all stopped once at HQ, greeted by a man who all guess was the leader of the crimson raiders. "Welcome to Pandora and the crimson raiders. I've heard a lot about each and everyone of you in your little time here." The man spoke approaching all the vault hunters.

Maya studied him as he made his way by them. He was a soldier no less, the way that he carried himself you could easily see the characteristics of a man of war.

"I'm Roland it's good to finally meet you." He spoke as he shook each of the vault hunters hands. Stopping once he reached Maya's.

He gazed at her looking first into her sliver eyes then down to the blue tattoos the beamed brightly."You're a siren?" He question her, his eyebrows furrowed.

All Maya could do was nod as the man stared at her with a mix of confusion and wonder.

"This should be interesting." He mumbled to himself before shaking Maya's hand and walking back over towards Axton and the others. He invited everyone into HQ and one by one all the vault hunters followed behind him into the building. When everyone was gather inside, Roland took Axton aside from the group after telling everyone just to settle in, and eveyone did as told.

Maya leaned against one of the walls watching everyone from Gaige to Zero from Zero to Salvador from Salvador to Axton and Roland. Even though Pandora already seemed like living hell, she couldn't think of better people to be with then who she's with now. But even through trust and friendship there was always the one voice in the back of her mind, telling her to never let herself be deceived again.

"Roland, you're never going to believe what I just heard apparently the newbies are in Sanctuary right now."

Maya and everyone else darted their heads towards the voice. Maya breath hinged when she looked at the owner of the voice. She was a siren, just like Maya. Her tattoos glowed throughout the dim room. Maya could see her own tattoos glow brighter then their normal state.

"You're a bit late on the news." Roland spoke to the redhead who stood dumbfounded as She looked at each of the vault hunters. When she saw Maya her eyebrows furrowed. She titled her head slightly to the left as she looked the blue haired woman up and down. Looking back and fourth between Roland and the her. She cleared her throat as she regain her posture still as she stared at Maya through the corner of her eye.

" Obviously" she looked at Roland who smiled softly at her.

"Meet the new recruits." Roland said proudly as he then name off each of the vault hunters names.

When Maya heard Roland say her name she finally took her eyes off the red haired siren, who was staring intensely at her. Maya casted her look over towards the man and not the siren who she saw out of the corner of her eye. When Roland was done with the introductions Maya dared to glance over to the spot the other siren was before. When she quickly looked over she was greeted with a empty spot, Maya's eyes wandered around the room, catching the redhead mingling with the others. She looked on for a while watching the way the other siren interact with everyone. The way she spoke, smiled, laughed. something about her was different from everyone in this room and Maya couldn't help but to do drawn to her.

The red haired siren looked over to see Maya staring at her. When Maya and her eyes met their was something in both of their eyes that was indescribable. Maya quickly looked away, focusing on nothing in particular. Once she was caught looking.

"So you're another siren."

Maya flinched as she was caught off guard by the voice of the other siren. She turned around to face her fully. She was met with a a qirked eyebrow and a sly smile from the other girl. Maya just stared at her, just looking at her own reflection the burned in those orange eyes. She gulped, Before

composing herself. "As are you." She responded as she shifted from foot to as the redhead just stared her down.

"Touche, I'm Lilith, it's nice to meet you, Maya."

* * *

><p>"I think the plan is pretty much a go" Axton stated. He looked around the room at all of his partners, his friends, his family. They were all of those to him, and at this very moment it feels just as if he's telling to his family that the skag pup just died, he didn't want to be know as the bad guy but he knew that he was going to be made out as one and considering the fact that no one has said a word, it makes him believe it that much more. Everyone got up in morning and headed straight to were they all sat now. No one said anything to each other, Axton did try to talk but no one even paid him any attention. Everyone didn't care about small talk they just needed to know what to get done and so they could get it over with.<p>

Maya snapped out of her thoughts as the commando spoke. "Isn't there any other way? Tell me it doesn't have to end this way." Everyone was surprised when Maya spoke up from the dark corner of the room. They all gazed over to her, some looking with sorrow and other with confusion

Axton sighed as he bowed his head, shaking it side from side. "You know that this is the only way. If we had another choice we'd do it. She isn't herself anymore….you know that."

Maya did know that.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"I'm so proud of you."

Maya smiled at the girl seat next to her. "You must be easy to impress, what Hammerlock had us doing was nothing but child's play." Maya told the girl. The redhead throw her hands up in defeat as the blue haired siren chuckle at her own words.

"Easy or not you did good. Now the next one is on me."

Maya smiled softly at her friend, who now was waving for Moxxi's to fill their drinks. Things really seemed to be getting better now. The vault hunters didn't have to worry about Handsome Jack lurking around every corner, and now that the war finally died down everyone could just relax a little. Maya look all around the room to see her friends laughing and having a good time, every thing was just like how it should be.

"You never did make any good decisions now did you?"

Maya turned her head see Lilith smirking at Moxxi's while Moxxi's opened her mouth to protest.

"Why I never! The nerve of you. You as well as everyone else knows that if I knew what he actually was I would have never been involved with him."

"Bullshit, I bet you knew everything that bastard was planning, you can't stand there and tell me otherwise. You boned him for months I'm sure he told you his plans in the dark." Lilith hands tighten around the glass of her drink, squeezing until her knuckles turned white. Maya could see the friction in Lilith's eyes, as they scorch a flaming orange.

"Get out"

"No, don't play innocent with me. You have to think I'm really fucking stupid. You knew everything didn't you? How he kept his daughter pumped with erdium all the time while she play a pawn for his sick games." Maya watched in horror as the glass shattered in Lilith's hands, the red hair siren rose from her seat seeming un effect from the shards of glass the managed to piece her skin.

"Lilith, please, enough with this.." Maya spoke softly to the siren.

Lilith shot Maya a look, her eyes seem to soften just for a moment as she stared into sliver eyes that seem to gaze into her soul. She ripped her eyes away from the blue haired siren, glaring back into Moxxi's. If looks could kill then Moxxi wouldn't be standing.

Maya slowly got up from her seat, as the two women before her gave death stares at each other. She slowly crept her hand towards Lilith's shoulder, gently placing it upon it. Once her hand made contact with Lilith's skin the red-haired siren jerk her shoulder away from Maya, as if it was nothing. Maya's eyes saddened at the other sirens action.

"…I'm a damn good mother, and if I knew…what that monster did to her I would've took the first chance to ended him myself. When I say I never knew his intentions I'm telling you the truth." Moxxi spoke up, she looked at both sirens as guilt was written over her face. Everyone knew Moxxi for a lot of reasons, and each one of them knew throughout everything the woman was they all could agree that she was a good mother, and with having children of her own this would cause any woman to have maternal instincts over any child. Maya could see in just that one moment that Moxxi felt as if she could've done more to help Angel, and that she was responsible for her death as well, even though this wasn't the case.

"Don't fucking lie to me, you knew everything from the vault key to Angel, and even his plan to kill Roland!"

In just a blink of the eye Lilith's right hand was wrapped tightly around Moxxi's throat as the other burned down on the bar in between Moxxi and her.

Maya and all the other vault hunters rushed to pull Lilith off of Moxxi, but her grip was strong the more they pulled on Lilith the more her hand tighten on Moxxi. They continued to try to pry Lilith off the bartender only cause Moxxi to be pulled forward slamming into the bar, while she tried to gasp for air.

Maya had to make a decision fast. Lilith was going to end up killing Moxxi before they could get the other siren off of her. Maya closed her fist, tighting as hard as she could before landing a powerful punch to Lilith's left cheek. Lilith release on impact, her head darted to the side, once Maya's fist connected.

Everyone stood in shock as Moxxi inhale heavily. Lilith touched the side of her face with just her fingertips, feeling easily where Maya's fist connect. She turned her head up and towards Moxxi. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at the bartender. She glanced down at her hands that were stained with blood from the embedded glass shards that pointed up through her hands. She cast her glance over to Maya whose face was written with regret and sadness. She couldn't handle the sliver eyes that looked upon her. She push aside everyone making a rush exit for the door.

Everyone followed after her, Maya being the first to make it out the door.

They called her name as they watched her ran through the streets of Sanctuary. Everyone gave up chase once they lost sight of her.

Everyone but Maya.

Maya ran as fast as she could through the dark streets, looking around every corner for the other siren. She called out her name as she ran. Her voice echo loudly. Her voice caught in her throat once she spotted the siren just mire feet in front of her. Maya's heart dropped as she saw where the two were at.

Lilith paced back and forth, as she ran her hands through her hair occasionally tugging at it as she mumbled words to herself.

"Lily."

Maya's voice made her stop still. She pressed her eyes close as she still whispered words to herself. She could hear Maya's footsteps behind her, each step got louder as Maya got closer to her.

"I need to go away for a while." Maya's footsteps wasn't heard anymore as the words left Lilith's mouth. She wanted to say more as her mouth hung open ready to speak, but she quickly shut it.

"How long will you be gone?" The soft voice behind her questioned.

She inhale through her noise, bracing herself for what was coming. She turned around to face the other siren. She made just a second of eye contact before bowing her head down. She couldn't look at her, those eyes were too painful to see. "I don't know." She answered honestly.

"Maybe it's for the best. But promise me you'll come back."

"Maya" she sighed as she dared to look into the eyes that plagued her mind. She should'nt have. She gaze into the other girl's eyes as they started to form water making the sliver in them look so clear.

"I-I..need you to promise me." Maya admitted as tears stared to stream down her face, like so many other times.

Orange eyes burned throughout sliver ones as they stared at each other in silent. Maya closed her eyes trying to fight back more tears that tried to escape, she was on the verge of just breaking down as the silence was the only thing between the two of them.

"I promise."

She opened her eyes, trying hard to see through the tears that blinded her. Once she regain her sight she was left with nothing more than the empty spot were Lilith once stood. She fell to her knees, as her emotions finally won. She was left alone with nothing but her tears and the statutes that stood there watching her.

* * *

><p>Maya could see everyone staring at her just standing there looking at her. She knew that all of her emotions were going to break out just like from the night before. But this time she felt as if the tears would never stop. Through tears she spoke up again.<p>

"I won't then. I won't do it. If you think this is the only way then fine. But I won't.…I can't kill her…I just can't. " Maya spoke between sobs, she knew in her heart she couldn't bring herself to kill someone who meant so much to her. The others would never truly get it, hell Maya herself didn't even completely understand it.

Everyone looked away from Maya and down towards the ground. Mordecai, Brick, and Gauge all had a single tear that escaped their eye. Axton sighed once more before telling everyone to get ready so they can move out. Maya watched as everyone gather their gear and ammo, loading their pistols and shotguns, Mordecai even got his favourite sniper rifle ready for the job, one shot one kill. It was a good gun, but it can be used for bad intentions. When everyone was ready they all headed for the door. Axton stopped along with the rest of the group to look at Maya. Axton opened his mouth to say something when crying was heard.

"Your not going to go kill lily are you?" Everyone in the room slowly turned to see the sad eyes of Tiny Tina. Axton who was never really to fond of the girl, dreaded the thought of killing what happiness the girl had left. He closed his eyes prepared for the worse.

"Yes…Tina."

Even before he finished his words Tina let out a cry that was pure hurt breaking. She kept repeating "no" over and over as she looked Axton in the eyes almost pleading and begging that he change his mind.

"You can't!" Tina scream through her whines and sobs. Axton stepped forward to comfortable the girl but she moved backwards.

"She's not a bad guy! I know why she hurt those people and why she did what she did!" Tina said looking at all the vault hunters before speaking again.

"When my..parent's got…killed, I got so mad that I started blowing up buildings and people, I killed them and hurt them because they took away my family from me. That's what lily doing too."

"Tina." Gaige voice was heard as she step towards the girl and kneeled down to her level. "The people you killed were bad guys. The people Lilith killed…were innocent, she's even went so far to try to hurt our friends. She's different, and we can't let her hurt people anymore."

Maya couldn't bear to watch on as Tina dropped to the floor and started to cry, it was a pain worse than death watching as Tina grabbed on to Gaige crying so hard she couldn't breathe. Maya understood more than anyone here why the little girl was so upset. Not only was Lilith there for the little girl when ever she need to be, she was also the closet thing Tina had to Roland, and Maya could've swore that after Roland died Tina promised she'd protect Lilith.

"Well you're wrong!" Tina shouts breaking Maya out of her thoughts. She looks over to see Tina break out of Gaige's arms as she gets up on her feet and runs out of the room all while the vault hunters are calling her name.

"Fuck" Axton mumbles himself.

"What do we do now?" Gaige asks as Axton starts to pace around the room.

He looks over to her and then at everyone else "We stick to the plan. Everyone let's head out." He commands as everyone starts to walk out the door. But stop when one of the echo kicks on.

"So today's the day you plan on killing me? Well let me tell you all something. The only blood that's going to be shed is yours if you as so dare think about coming after me."

"Where the fuck are you?" Axton screams into his echo device only having Lilith laugh at him. Soon after Axton and everyone else starts to scream into the echo. All expect for Maya, she stops breathing when lilith very first speaks through the echo. She just blinks as she watches chaos form around her, she takes much-needed small breaths as everyone else keeps screaming into the echo

" I get it, you all are pretty pissed off, I wouldn't expect it any different. But even though all of you yelled at me there's one that didn't."

Everyone freezes as Lilith finishes her words. They all turn towards Maya. She just stares at nothing. It's like she's looking a ghost in the room. She doesn't speak nor move she just remains all the same.

"So is she not with you all or is someone to shy to speak with me?" Lilith teases through the device. This only fuels Axton's anger.

"You leave her the hell alone do you hear me." He grabs the echo device screaming into it as long as he can. "Whatever" Lilith replies meekly before continuing.

"Maya, I know we left on bad terms. But it doesn't change anything between us..for me at least. We used to have one hell of a friendship and we shouldn't let it die down in flames. For old-time sake, don't let it end this way." Axton goes to scream again but the echo device kicks off leaving everything silent.

"Now what do we really do?" Gaige questions, but she wouldn't get the answer til later.

Maya shifted back in forth in her bed. She couldn't sleep after everything that went on today. But a part of her could at least try to rest well knowing that Axton postponed the plan until further notice. When happened today really shook up everyone. But Maya was the only on laying awake about it. She looked at those around her seeing all the hunters were in deep sleep. She had a plan of her own it wasn't the greatest at the time, but that's why she'd make it up as she went along. She slowly crept out of her bed, only a few noises came from the springs in the mattress. She quietly moved towards the staircase, stopping when goans were heard from behind her. She waited a few seconds before biting her lip and making her way over and up the stairs. After finally getting up the stairs Maya reached the room she needed to be in. And their on top the table sat the echo device. She walked over to it before taking a deep breath and kicking on the echo device.

"Lilith are you there?" She question into the device. She waited for five long minutes with still no answer she was about to give up until the siren's voice made her heart drop. "You do know how to keep a girl waiting don't you Maya? " the siren ask on the other line.

"Where are you?" Maya questioned.

"Straight to the point I see." Lilith hummed amused by maya's boldness.

"Lilith please."

"Frostburn Canyon, and I think you know where, we spent countless of times there so you should have no trouble finding it, I'll see you soon."

Maya stared down at the echo, debating whether this was a good idea. She knew Lilith was messing with her head, and damn was she really getting to her, but even if it was just mind games she couldn't pass up the chance to at least try to fix things.

Maya wistfully laughs as she remember the place Lilith just talk about.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"It's amazing." Maya said in astonishment as she circled around the room looking at the infamous firehawk's lair.

"It is a pretty nice setup. I enjoy the privacy." Lilith spoke, smiling as she watched the blue hair siren eyes light up as she spotted something of interest.

"Sometimes solitude is needed." Maya smiled back as she spoke to the girl. Her attention taken off the other girl as items continued to catch her eyes.

"Ya know, there's always room for two though."

Maya turned around fully giving the redhead her attention, she furrowed eyebrows playing Coy, as she tried not to smile. "Are you implying something?"

"Take it how you will, I just need a gun buddy, to help me blow psychos faces off." The redhead smirk to herself, as Maya's eyes lighted up and a smile dance across her face.

"Well looks like I'm your girl then."

* * *

><p>Maya started up the engine of the runner, it's engine roared throughout the night sky. Maya grabbed a hold of the wheel ready to take off, but Mordecai's words haunted her from the night by the memorials. He was right Roland couldn't have save Lilith from herself…neither could Maya. Maya closed her eyes and let her mind wonder as she held on the wheel, she knew that this could ever well be a trap and more than likely it is. But if it gives her just one chance to try to help to make Lilith see that this never was really her. Then so be it. She stepped on the gas pedal as hard as she could…off to Frostburn Canyon she went.<p>

And in the dark stood Tiny Tina "You go get her girl. "Now..if douche nozzle and the rest of the beanie babies find out my girl went off, they'd want to go after her but Tina here ain't gonna let tha happen so now it's time to bring out my boom booms on hillbilly's rides." Tina says out loud to herself before skipping over to Scooter's catch a ride station and planting an explosive right on it. She continues to skip along while singing about stabbing Axton in the butt.

It was freezing out, countless of psychos attacked her, she received several injures. But it didn't stop her. She didn't even stop and heal herself til she reach the door of the firehawk's lair. Now she just stood there outside. She could just go in and get whatever was going to happen over with, she could lose or she could win. Either way two lives were at stake hers or Lilith's; and for all those long months and week's and days. Lilith to her was the one worth living even after all the bad. Maya knew that the good still out weigh the bad, and with her last thoughts she took a deep breath and headed in.

It still look the same when Maya very first saw it. It surprised her to see everything still in tact. She continued to walk until she reached the middle of the room. She stood still as she scanned the room around her looking for its owner. It's a setup was the only thought running throughout Maya's mind. She mentally slapped herself. How could she be so foolish as to even come here. She quickly spinned on her heel making her way towards the exit.

"Why leave when you just got here?"

Lilith's voice stops her dead in her tracks. Every fiber of Maya's being is telling her that this was a bad idea, but somewhere deep down a part of her was telling her it's going to be okay. She decides that standing still in one place isn't the best idea but neither is the one she's about to make. She turns around to meet eyes with Lilith who is just now inches apart from her. Maya feels like a skag trap in head lights as she looks into the intense orange eyes staring back at her.

"Hey" Lilith breaks the silence. Her voice sounds so calm as she speaks. Maya really begins to wonder what went wrong as She stands in front of a woman who is perfectly capable of killing her right then and there, but it isn't like that something is different. It's like everything that happened over the course of months, never happened and that their just Maya and Lilith.

"Hey" Maya replies back as Lilith smiles at her. Before Maya knows what's going on Lilith's arms are around her neck as she pulls Maya in for a embrace. Maya stands still for a moment before warping her arms around the other girl and resting her chin upon the girl's shoulder they both hug each other tightly as Maya's eye's start to form tears.

"I've missed you." Lilith whispers in Maya's left ear as her right hand cups the back of Maya's neck while the other hand is placed on the back of Maya's head.

Tears started to fall out of Maya's eyes and onto Lilith's coat that begins to soak the tears up. Maya smiles happily as she hugs Lilith tighter "I miss you too… I've missed you so much" Maya admits before the blackness is the last thing she sees.

* * *

><p>Flashblack<p>

"Where the hell is Lilith when you need her!" Axton hell through the sound of guns blazing and screams of the citizens of Sanctuary.

Maya hide behind debris with Gaige as grenades were being throw in the air, exploding and causing dirt to fly in their eyes. "She just gets back then disappears again. Oh the mystery of the firehawk" Gaige remark to herself only swearing shortly afterwards when both her and Maya fell to the ground due to the impact of an explosive.

"We don't have time to wait for her! Maya, Gaige go gather troops we need more people guarding the entrance!" Axton once again screamed.

"What about you?" Maya ask as her and Gaige stood wide-eyed at the man, feet away from them.

"Don't worry about me just go!" He ordered the girls. They stood there stuck in between decisions. The looked pleading at the commando.

"Now" He yell as gunfire raged on.

Both girls didn't give a second glance as they ran towards hq for reinforcement. Sounds of crying and buildings collapsing could be heard as the two ran as fast as their legs could. Maya's heart beated rapidly as hq was in her sights. She never thought it would get this bad. No one was expecting what was left of Hyperion to fight back. Killing their leader seemed to only make things worse. Jack would more than likely be laughing in his grave if he knew how many body's covered the streets.

Both Gaige and Maya reached the door to hq slamming it open without a single thought but they stoped dead in the door way as their eyes saw what would never be unseen.

"Oh god." Gaige whisper in shock.

Maya's eyes trace the scene before them, the room was cover in nothing but ashes and scored soldiers. Their bodies looked like burnt statutes as they all had features and expressions on what was left of their faces. Maya thought the absolute worse as she stared at the men. She closed her eyes as she tried to fight back the thoughts and the voices telling her unknown truths.

"Tannis who did this?" Gaige's voice echo throughout the room. Maya still haven't opened her eyes.

"Lilith"

Maya's eyes flash opened to see Tannis down on her knees and Gaige knelt beside her. Tannis look Maya straight in the eye once she finish her words.

Maya didn't even look back as she ran out the door leaving Gaige behind. She ran and ran almost falling when debris came flying towards her side. She kept going til she saw the commando. He was wounded, bleeding out of his right rib. But he continued to fire as the a war raged on. She saw all of her friends fight on as Hyperion soldiers still remained to march towards them. "They're not coming it's just us or nothing." Maya yelled at the commando.

He turned around towards her dumbfounded as she looked at him, he only understood after sadness was place on Maya's gentle face. He's crys of fire were heard as he gunned down every Hyperion bastard he saw.

Maya stood watching the war. She watched as just a few remaining of their solider fell. She couldn't help but to think Jack had finally won.

"No hard feelings, kid."

Maya's chest burned as her ears heard the voice that spoke. She turned around to see lilith stand there smirking at her. Without thinking Maya fired her gun not caring as angry and sorrow fills her heart. It was no use though Lilith was gone before a bullet was even fired. Maya dropped on her knees. She couldn't believe it. Things were suppose to be different…better. She thought when lilith came back after weeks of disappearance from what happened at Moxxi's that she would be better, and she was…but wolves can hide in sheep's clothing.

Maya thought Moxxi was the ending to what bad blood was left…but in reality it was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>Maya slowly opens her eyes, feeling as if weights are stacked upon them, see looks around to see her surroundings, she remembers a very few things about where she's at. Her back is against a wall and she is lying down. She not exactly sure what happened but all she knows is that she has to get out of here. She slowly rises to her feet, looking around to make sure she's the only one here, she glances over towards the right to see a door, the only door, which means a way out of here, she gets ready to take off running and as soon as she does she gets pulled back by a little. She keeps trying but it fails each time. She's restraint. She looks down to see rusted chains bounding her wrists. She starts to panic pulling and jerking anything to get out of them. Not even her siren powers can help her now. She continues to yank, tug and pull against the chains.<p>

"Hey, hey calm down." Once Maya heard her voice she remembers everything. She feels Lilith's hands on her face, cupping her cheeks in her hand. Maya faces down not wanted to look her in the eyes. This was a bad idea but Maya believe things were different….she believed wrong.

"If you're going to kill me then please do me a favor and get it over with, I won't be apart of your sadistic mind games."

Maya felt Lilith's hands leave her face, she still wouldn't even dare to look at the other siren. "You know Maya you and everyone else would have never gotten into this mess if you would have never stepped foot on Pandora."

"You're unbelievable. " Maya spat as she dared to stare into Lilith's firery eyes.

"I'm unbelievable?" Lilith scoffed before continuing "Look at you. You came all the way here for what? Did you really think everything would be alright? That we'd go hold hands and drink tea? You're the one who's fucking unbelievable."

"I thought things were different…I was wrong and I know that now. But you can't blame us for you spiraling out of control. "

"Oh no I don't blame you for that. That was my own doing. But all of this could of be avoided if you didn't get Roland killed. You and Moxxi and everyone else contributed in your own way, now you all have to pay the price."

"That's not true and you know it. We helped save a lot of people and we lost a lot too. But that's doesn't make it anyones fault!" Maya raised her voice at the other siren as She still look her straight in the eyes.

"You don't fucking get it Maya, Roland would still be alive today if you all didn't fuck up and if half the people who were our so-called 'friends' didn't have some sort of tied ends with Jack"

Maya shook her head at the siren, Before she spoke up again. "How many people will you blame, until you run out and finally come to terms with the fact that you believe Roland died because of you."

Don't you fucking say anything. Lilith's eyes scorched with fire, as she pointed her finger at Maya, her hands started to blaze as Maya once more spoke.

"I know that you blame yourself. You think that if you would have just listened to Angel and not showed up that Roland would still be alive but that isn't true. You can't blame yourself, the more that you fight this internal struggle the more you lose. You think you're winning but you'd never really open your eyes and see you've already lost…. Because things are holding you back from how it should be and how it is. You can't change what happened, and killing innocent people won't make the pain go away, it will only make it worse." Maya looked at the flaming eyes before her. How they burned with hatred,anger,and pain. She wanted nothing more than to just take all those away.

"You don't know anything. You don't get how it works. Roland cared about me, he was the only one who understood the hardship..the endless suffering. He knew what it was like to have everything you wanted then to have it ripped away. He was all I had and now I'll never have someone care about me and understand like he did."

"I do"

Lilith's flames died down once those two simple but meaningful words spoke from the blue haired siren's mouth. She just stared at Maya before walking on the other end of the room, she pace back and forth now and then glancing over at the other girl.

"No you don't." She said blankly as she stopped pacing and stared down the siren on the other side of the room.

"If I didn't would I have come here?"

"Shut up." Lilith flames started to burn in her hands again as Maya's words rang throughout her head.

"If I didn't care about you would I still be talking to you just like now?"

"Shut up!" Lilith shouted this time as the flames burned hotter each time she walked towards the other siren.

"If I didn't care so much why did I spend months crying and thinking about you, even after you left and screw us all over I still cared about you, I never stopped."

"Shut up!" Lilith' screamed as she sent her flaming fist towards Maya. Maya excepted the worse as she close her eyes unready for the impact yet to come. If that was her last words and if this blow does killed her, she'll die knowing that she tried to help who she cared about the most, and that's all that matters.

The flames burn into the wall as Lilith fist made contact with them, the flames on her hands died out as they steamed through the wall.

Lilith cupped one hand behind Maya's neck and the other laid on Maya's face. Maya opened her eyes as soon as she felt Lilith's warm hands on her. Maya had the look of pure confusion, her brows furrowed and her bottom lip trembling as she spoke.

"Lilith?" She question as Lilith eyes were glue to her lips, Lilith looked back into Maya's eyes for a moment before looking at her lips again. Maya then copied Lilith's moves, looking at Lilth's lips as well. She closed her eyes gently as Lilith lend forward.

Once their lips made contact a soft moan escape Lilith's vibrates of the moan glided over Maya's lips, causing a shiver to shot throughout her whole body. The kiss started slow and simple just little pecks but the more they continue the deeper it became. Lilith pushed her body closer to Maya's as she deepen the kiss. She took hold of Maya's bottom lip with her own, kissing it slowly, before she bit down on it softly causing Maya to let out a little whimper, once Lilith heard Maya's soft cry she wanted more. She lightly swipe her tounge against Maya's bottom lip, asking her for permission to enter with her tounge. Maya opened her mouth slightly with no objection to what Lilith was doing, once their tounges had touch Lilith and Maya both moaned at the electrifying touch. Their tattoos shined brightly as the two kept with their intimate brace. Lilith hand ran through Maya's hair while the other hand slide across Maya's smooth sides and tone stomach.

Everything felt so prefect for Maya, the way Lilith ran her hand through her hair and the way she kisses her. She couldn't get enough. This was her own new personal drug and she never wanted to stop it.

The two parted for air, both breathing heavily as they stared into each other eyes. Their tattoos still shine brightly illuminating their faces. Once more they lips connected. But this time it was a much more hungry and needy kiss. Lilith's hands trail all down Maya, and Maya just wrapped her chained arms around Lilith's neck.

Maya painted as Lilith attacked her neck with kisses, some were gentle some were not. Bite marks were placed up and down Maya's neck before Lilith kissed Maya once more on the lips, biting and sucking Maya's bottom lip every chance she got. She had lost herself as she kissed and touch every inch of Maya. But something pulled her back to reality.

Trap by Maya's chains Lilith teleported just a few feet away from Maya.

Maya was breathing for air as the contact with Lilith lips was gone. She looked over to were the red head siren was now. Lilith also was breathing heavily. Dark lustful eyes stared at each other. "We can't do this." Lilith was th first to speak.

Maya wanted to ask why but she already knew the answer. "You can come back to Sanctuary with me we can explain to the others. They'll forgive you."

Lilith scoffs "It's not that simple."

"Nothing ever is."

"You need to go." Lilith said. Regretting it once she saw Maya's pained look. "You have too.

"Do you regret kissing me?" Maya asks, the look on her face sends daggers through Lilith's heart. She doesn't regret a single one of those kisses. She just knows now is not the time.

She stood up and walked over to the blue hair siren, once there she leans in and gives Mayaa short kiss. "Never." Lilith answered

"Then come back with me." Maya begged as Lilith finally unchained her.

"I'm sorry."

Maya eyes widened as she knows what is to come. "Wait please, we can fix this together. I just found you again and I'm already losing you. Please don't end it like this." She continued to plead as she watches lilith shed a tear before teleporting her out.

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

Months passed after everything that happened. And no one knew things would happen the way the would. After the last war Hyperion only seemed to come back ten times stronger...no one thought they would make it out. They more than likely wouldn't have had if it was for her.

Maya found herself here again on the dark streets of sanctuary, at them same place. She cried and cried on, the wind would whip and snap as each cry got louder than the one before. Tears blinded her version as she looked at the statue before her.

"I'm so sorry Lilith I'm so sorry." Maya choke out before tears steamed down her eyes and sobs slipped out of her throat.

Bronze eyes stared back at her so loving..so forgiving…

* * *

><p>"The Hyperion corporation would like to thank you for choosing a New-u and always remember! You don't die, until we say so."<p>

Gasps of air were heard as the image of a new her wore off and the cheerful voice of the station stopped. Her eyes burned a bright orange and her tattoos shined as she spoke the name of Maya's.


End file.
